The Dark Secert
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: A college campus is the setting for The Dark Serec and where Ally Dawson and Austin Moon first cross paths. It's love at first sight, but as they become closer, Ally discovers that Austin has a horrifying secret – he's a vampire doomed to a bloodthirsty immortality! Although Ally senses danger beneath his soft-spoken manner, and even after Austin himself warns her away she loveshim
1. Chapter 1

Spying a dusty red binding on the lower shelf, Ally pulled at the tightly wedged volume. Unbeknownst to her, her jostling had caused a book to dislodge and tumble from its precarious position on the top shelf. Then she heard it – the sound of a sudden movement and leather against flesh. She looked up, surprised. "What?" her brown eyes widened as she took in the sight. "If I startled you, my apologies." The man in dark silk smiled at her through electric hazel eyes and then reached up toward the skewed shelf, adjusted it, and returned the book. His voice was like his clothing, soft, rich, almost beckoning. The dim light fell gently on his blonde hair and shoulders. Impossibly wide shoulders... Ally felt her heart skip a beat; how picturesque. His arms seemed not to stretch as he reached to resettle the shelf. Watching from below, comprehension dawned, she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears in nervousness. Ah, the noise. She eyed the angle, and a shudder wracked her body. The whole shelf. Watching from below, comprehension dawned, she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears in nervousness. Ah, the noise. She eyed the angle, and a shudder wracked her body. The whole shelf could have toppled were it not for this curious stranger. She had to clear her throat before she could speak, her mind filled with images of heavy, sharp-cornered objects landing on her head. "Thanks for the rescue," Ally said. Then with a grin added, "Quick hands." "Only when there is need, I assure you." Austin Moon smiled, teeth reflecting bright in the dusty air, those broad shoulders casting a shadow over Ally. He nodded in what might almost have been considered a bow and then turned sideways and was gone. One moment there, the next he'd vanished as though he'd never been...

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own nor have anything to do with the show Austin & Ally!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter please review telling me if i should go the first review i get i will update the story!**

**Love, **


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's P.O.V.

Austin sighed. He longed to go to Ally, to comfort her, to caress her, but he could not. And so he remained outside, just below her window, watching and listening. He thought of her silky dark brown hair and dancing brown eyes. And her beautiful smile. His mouth filled with the bittersweet taste of longing. He took a break from observing her window and looked out at the night sky. He had spent so much time watching her, that it was almost sunrise. But still he couldn't help himself but to continue looking at the window, hoping that he would get a chance to see her again. But alas time was not on his side. He stayed by the window for all of the night, but wasn't able to get a single glimpse of her. The first flush of dawn chased him away, but before he left, he thrust a note beneath her window sash.

I have watched from the shadows; you are brighter than sunlight.

It might have been more poetic than literal, but he meant it truly; hers was a warmth that would not burn him to ash – though it did seem to have seared its way into his heart. He took one look back at the window, yearning to see her face. He sighed, turning back, and started to walk away. But vowing to himself to find time to see her again soon. She was haunting his memory. Imaged of her smile and laugh, swirling nonstop in his mind. He hadn't felt this way about any girl before. And he had met a lot if girls in his lifetime. And none of them had even come close to making him feel as she had.

And Austin didn't know what to do. He had just met her, and yet he felt as if he had known her his entire life. He didn't even know what he was thinking helping her in the first place. He had just been passing by the library when he saw her searching for a book and he saw that the books on the top shelf were about to topple over her, so he, without a second thought, had come to her side and resettled the shelf. He couldn't help but let out a smile as he remembered her thanking him so gratefully and at the memory of her beautiful smile. She was all that he could that he could think about and he knew that it wasn't good. He shouldn't have been falling for her so quickly. He couldn't let her get close to him.

She wouldn't be safe. Ally Dawson was in her room, lying down on her bed. She was deep in thought, staring at the ceiling above her. There was only one thing on her mind. Or rather, a who. The stranger. The man who had saved her that evening in the library, from having been covered in books. He had startled her at first, coming up so quickly by her side. But she was grateful for his arrival. If he hadn't come at that exact time, she would have become a book sandwich. And who knew how long it would've taken for people to notice that she was missing and find her. She shuddered, just thinking about that outcome. And then she thought back to the man. He had so smoothly reordered the shelf. She could still here him apologizing for scaring her. His voice echoing in the depths of her mind. It was all that she could think about.

That moment. It kept replaying in her brain, as if her mind was a broken record player. She had instantly been drawn to him, but she wasn't exactly sure why. Was it the sound of his voice? So soft and rich, like chocolate. Was it his smile? Or was it his eyes? So dark a brown, you could get lost in them. Maybe it was all of them. She didn't know. But what she did know, was that she couldn't get him off of her mind. She was hoping to see him around, but she wasn't quite sure if she would. He had seemed so mysterious, the way he had appeared out of nowhere and vanished in a blink. Could she even be sure that he was real?

How could she know if he had actually been there? Of course he had to be. She had felt had seen him with her very own eyes, after all. But what if her brain was just playing tricks on her and she had imagined it all? It didn't seem possible. It had felt so real. It had to be real. She thought back to how quickly he had disappeared. He was gone in a flash and she couldn't help but wonder why he had gone away so quickly. He was so mysterious and she had never seen anyone like him. And that was why she was so fascinated by him. She had never felt that way about anyone before. And it was for that reason that she decided to, at that moment, do whatever it took to find out more about that furtive blonde stranger.

**Hi Readers hoped you enjoy this chapter but I cannot take credit for because almost all of it was written by honesthannah who was kinda enough to write it for me and this right here is a prize the first person to review will get to pick who is the mystery guest on next weeks chapter so review!**

**Love 3, LuluEdith28765**


End file.
